


We Were Made to Thrive

by StoryTeller0505



Category: 100 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Something to help cool down all of our emotions, fluff at the end, season 5 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTeller0505/pseuds/StoryTeller0505
Summary: Clarke Griffin knew she was in love with Bellamy Blake exactly 384 days after Praimfaya. Since that day, she’d had a small amount of hope left in her heart that told her if- no, when- he got back down to the ground, they’d have the time they never had during the year they spent saving the world.And then he did come back. He saved her and she felt like nothing had ever changed between them. Like the six years had been six months.But things had changed; more than she could ever have imagined.





	We Were Made to Thrive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for clicking on my first ever work of fanfiction. This is just a little Bellarke angst/eventual fluff/ season 5 speculative fic (because the lack of an episode last night made me insaneeee). It’s all speculation, based off of the hints we’ve gotten about the rest of this season and my own predictions that I’ve made from the content of season 5 so far. Which I’ve gotta say, I think season 5 is rivaling season 1 as my favorite season of the 100.  
> I’m not new to writing at all, I’ve been writing little short stories since I was twelve (I’m now 18), BUT this is the first time I’ve written fanfiction. Some of the events that occur in this one-shot consists of things that I think we’ll actually see happen in the show, and others are just my unrealistic dreams about what I want very desperately to happen xD It starts out with some heavy angst but ends with adorable fluff (that we’ll probably never see on camera, but hey, what’s fanfiction for?) The setting is somewhere during 5x06 and 5x07. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! I hope you all enjoy :)

“What do you mean, you’re leaving?” 

Clarke didn’t stop walking toward the rover as she answered. In fact, she quickened her pace to almost a slow jog. “I told you Bellamy. It’s not safe for Madi here.” 

He quickly caught up with her. He stepped in front of her and started walking backwards as he spoke. “And I told you that I’d make sure she was kept safe.” 

“You can’t be sure of anything right now, Bellamy. Octavia could snap her fingers and kill us all at any minute.” 

Bellamy halted his steps. “Come on Clarke, you can’t seriously think she’d do that.” He stopped so abruptly that Clarke had to put a hand out to keep from running into him. Her palm pressed up against his chest, just above where his heart was. She had a sudden flashback of six years ago, when she’d put her hand on the very same spot in a very different way. 

...you’ve gotta use this too. 

I’ve got you for that. 

Her fingers flexed against him ever so slightly. She had to wonder, did he remember that day? She knew he remembered the conversation, but did he realize everything she’d meant by it? Even when, at the time, she hadn’t even realized it herself? 

“Clarke?” 

Her name coming from his mouth seized her back into reality. It didn’t matter now. Not to him, and it shouldn’t matter to her. She wouldn’t let it. She set her jaw and lifted her chin as she tore her hand away and matched his stance, legs wide apart and arms crossed. 

“It doesn’t matter what I think. It’s what is, Bellamy. Gaia is looking at Madi like she’s a wild animal that escaped capture and I’ve complained to Octavia about it and she’s done absolutely nothing.” 

“Gaia?” 

Clarke let out a dry chuckle. “Yes, Gaia. I had to put a knife to her throat a couple days ago because she wouldn’t stop following Madi around when I wasn’t with her. When I confronted her about it, she had the nerve to tell me to step aside and let Madi join her ‘true people’.” 

Bellamy’s brow scrunched up and he shook his head. “Why didn’t you tell me about that?” 

Clarke dropped her eyes to the sandy ground. She’d been unable to talk to Bellamy for days, ever since she got Madi back. She hadn’t let herself accept why she hadn’t. 

“It just, never felt like the right time.” She mumbled, guilt creeping into her gut. Wearily, she glanced back up at him. He looked, angry. She quickly walked the rest of the small distance to the rover, circling around to the back of it so she could throw her few belongings inside. 

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head as he again followed after her. “Clarke, there were a hell of a lot of ‘right times’. Like two nights ago by the fire when I tried to eat dinner with you and you got up as soon as I sat down.” 

Clarke closed her eyes, “Bellamy-“ 

He cut her off. “Or yesterday morning when I asked you to come practice shooting and you said you had to watch Madi but whenever I saw Madi, she was with Harper. Or how about just earlier today when I asked to see you after you got out of the medbay and you told me you were going to catch up on sleep when in reality, you’re here?”During his outburst, he’d uncrossed his arms and had taken three small steps toward where she was standing, his lean figure towering over her. She had to tip her head up to see him properly. She could feel a tentative touch on her elbow after he stopped talking and that’s all it took to make her shiver. 

“Why’re you avoiding me?” 

She should’ve lied. She should’ve laughed him off and told him that was a ridiculous question. And she would’ve, if his voice didn’t hold so much hurt and confusion in it. 

If it was reversed, and he was avoiding her, she’d want to know the truth. 

She stepped away from him and opened the back door to the rover. She couldn’t be near him while she said it. 

“We have different priorities now.” She said after she sat down. 

“What?” 

She looked up at him. “Back before Praimfaya we all had the same people we were looking out for. Now that’s changed. You have your family you took care of on the Ring, Octavia has Wonkru.. and, I have Madi.” 

“Clarke you don’t-“ He started to argue but she stopped him with a held up hand. 

“It was wishful thinking to assume that things would just be exactly the same and that we’d all somehow get along after so much time apart. It’s just not gonna work and I think, it’s better if Madi and I go back to Shallow Valley. I can try to make a deal with Diyoza, help her navigate the terrain maybe and show her the best hunting grounds and-“ 

This time Bellamy cut her off, his voice firm. “Clarke, no.” 

Her eyes widened at him. It was her turn to scoff. “No? You can’t just tell me no, Bellamy. You can’t order me around.” 

He pointed a finger at her, “I can tell you whatever the hell I want  
to when you’re about to make a dumb ass decision.” 

Whatever the hell we want. She shook the memory from her mind. Anger slowly started to build deep inside her. Now he was treating her like one of his followers in space. She stood. “It’s my ‘dumb ass’ decision to make. I’ve been here for six years by myself and I’ve survived just fine. Actually, I didn’t just survive. Madi and I thrived.” 

“Yeah and now once things look bad, you’re gonna run again. Like you always do.” His voice held a bitter tone in it. 

“Excuse me? Like I always do?”

She was yelling now and so was he. 

“Yes, Clarke!” He ran a hand through his already messy hair. “Every time things go south, you run. After Mt. Weather, when I found you in Polis. And now. Why can’t you stay and be here with us? With me, where you’re safe? Diyoza could kill you with her bare hands and she wouldn’t bat an eye. We have to protect each other. And now is the time when we really need each other, but instead you’re pushing away and running headlong into a bad choice just so you can leave again!”

She took a step toward him and poked him in the chest. “You wanna talk about being there, Bellamy? Huh? You wanna talk about leaving?” 

“Clarke.” His nostrils flared and he said her name like a warning. 

She didn’t heed the warning. Her voice rose with each word she said and if they hadn’t already been so far away from the camp, she knew they’d have drawn a crowd. “You left me. You left me here for SIX YEARS! I spent five of them thinking you’d come down as soon as you could and then you took another year to get your ass down here. I’m not blaming you. I’m proud of you and I’m glad you left. I’m glad you all made it, but I waited and I waited and I told Madi all about you and everyone else and all of the things we went through, promising her, that one day you’d be back and now you’re here and it just. Won’t. Work.” She said the last words in a final way, conveying a meaning much more important than the fact that they couldn’t work together anymore. 

But Bellamy just wouldn’t back down. He took another menacing step toward her so they were nose to nose, and she again had to step back to see him properly. Her legs hit the back step of the rover. “Do you think I wanted to leave you behind? Do you think that it didn’t kill me to- To look out that damn window every day for six years thinking you were gone and that it was my fault because I couldn’t save you? I spent six years thinking that you were burned alive! That you were dead! Just ask the others Clarke! I mourned you for years! It wasn’t fucking easy for me!” 

“Do you think it was easy for me to radio you for 2,199 days, to radio you every day you were gone, with not a single answer?!” 

Their chests were both heaving with exasperated breaths, and Clarke swallowed thickly as she quickly realized what she’d just revealed to him. She didn’t mean to let the argument go this far. She should’ve left five minutes ago. 

Bellamy’s mouth was open slightly in shock. He slowly licked his lips and- Damn, her eyes- her gaze couldn’t help but follow his tongues movement. The longing she’d tried so hard to ignore sparked alive for a few moments.

His voice quivered. “You called me? Every day?” 

There was no use hiding it now. “Yes.” Her voice was a whisper as she answered him. 

His face became impossibly soft, and his lips trembled as he lifted shaky hands to cup both sides of her face. Tears welled up in his bottomless brown eyes. He lowered his head several inches and gently laid his forehead on her own. 

He never took his eyes off of hers as he spoke, brokenly- with raw emotion. Speaking to her with his whole heart for the first time since that night he held her in the prisoners cell on the Eligius ship. “If I had known you were here, I would’ve jumped out into space just so I could’ve been closer to you. I would’ve shouted your name until you heard me answer you, radio or no radio.” He lifted his head and wiped some of her own tears that had suddenly started falling from her eyes. “I would’ve done anything to get back to you.” 

If only you had known. She thought. 

Would things have been different when he eventually did come back? Would he be holding her at night, instead of another? 

But wondering about the unchangeable past that haunted them was pointless. Talking about how different things would be, or what they should’ve done, wouldn’t help the cold, harsh reality they were in. Clarke lifted her chin and stopped her tears, letting her head slowly take over again. Her heart had ruled for too long. 

“Clarke, please.” He begged, shaking his head, as if he could sense her putting up her walls. 

She stepped out of his grasp and took his hands in her own, dragging them off of her face. She was proud that her voice only shook a little. “I have to go and find Madi. If we don’t make it to the valley before dawn-“ 

She stopped speaking as Bellamy grabbed her waist with shocking speed and swiftness and pulled her against him. “Clarke, shut up.” He growled before covering her lips with his own. 

Clarke Griffin had spent the better part of five years wondering what it would feel like to kiss Bellamy Blake for the first time. She’d always imagined it to be smooth and soft, almost chaste. A small kiss shared out of necessity for human contact. She was wrong. Bellamy kissed her with so much want that it shocked her. His lips moved roughly over hers, opening to swallow her every gasp and moan, insisting that her own lips respond. His hands gripped her waist like she was his only lifeline; like if he let go he’d drown in despair. Her own hands held onto to the front of his jacket, bunching up the material in her fists, anchoring herself to him. He angled his head perfectly and deepened the kiss, his tongue pressed against her, and he softly bit down on her lower lip, demanding entry to her mouth. She tentatively opened and shyly pressed her own tongue against his, letting him decide how far to go because she couldn’t possibly make any decision right then. Her brain was somewhere far away from her body and she was beginning to become consumed with touching him like this. He was like a forbidden fruit she’d craved to eat for years, and it would only take one time to be addicted to the feel of his warm mouth on her and the sweet taste of him on her lips. 

He turned them slightly and pushed her against the open door of the rover. She never would have thought their conversation would lead to this. Bellamy had been so cool and calculated for days and now he was unhinged and loose and everything she remembered him to be on the ground. Each sweep of his tongue and each new touch seemed to say something different. 

I missed you. A hand drifting from her hip to her neck. 

I didn’t want to leave you. A thigh scooting between her own. 

Don’t go. A low growl in the back of his throat as his lips finally left hers, only to trail across her cheek and onto her neck. His kisses became less frantic and more gentle as his lips found where her neck met her shoulder. They were soft, open-mouthed caresses that seemed to be worshiping her skin. Her hands left his chest and began to play with his hair, she ran her fingers through the inky black locks, marveling at their softness. The same softness was teasing her neck and collarbone where his beard rasped against her body. Bellamy trailed back up her neck and jaw again and kisser her lips once more with such gentleness that she suddenly wanted to sob. 

He was out of breath and his eyes were blown out so wide that only a small rim of brown surrounded the blackness. 

“If you’re leaving, then I’m coming with you.” 

Leaving. Right. She was leaving. Clarke stroked his hair one more time before moving away from him as much as she could. Which wasn’t much, considering she had Bellamy crowded in front of her and the back door of the rover behind her. She tried to slip out the side but Bellamy quickly brought both arms out on either side of her, effectively caging her in. 

She tried to remember why he couldn’t come too. “You- you, can’t.” She rubbed some dirt off his cheek, “They need you here. Your family needs you.” 

“You are my family. You and Madi both are, along with the others.” He said without any hesitation. 

She ducked her head, “I won’t make you choose between us.” 

He was silent for a moment, and then he nodded. “Then I won’t.” He pressed his lips together and breathed in out and once deeply. 

She felt her heart clench with disappointment at how easily swayed he was. He was using his head again. It was for the best, she supposed. 

“We’ll all go.” 

“What?” Ohh, no. No no no.

“Me, you, Madi, Monty, and Harper. You’re right, Octavia is beyond reasoning with right now. Maybe if we talk to Diyoza and get on her good side we can think of a way to have peace with Wonkru. Right now..” he looked back toward the ruined city, “there’s nothing for us here.” 

“But what about,” She went rigid as she said her name, “Echo?” 

Bellamy’s voice became quiet. “You don’t know?” 

“Don’t know what?” 

He stepped away and sat down in the rover. “Last night, Octavia summoned her into the bunker and gave her two choices. Either be banished again for her crimes that she committed before Praimfaya and be an outcast for the rest of her life, or swear allegiance to Wonkru and Octa- I mean, Blodreina.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I tried to tell her that we could figure out a way to stop it but, it took her all of ten seconds to go back to her people. She told me it was where she truly belonged on the ground.” 

Clarke didn’t know what to say. How had she not heard? Had she been avoiding him that much? 

“I’m so sorry, Bellamy.” She laid a hand on his shoulder. 

He turned his head and rubbed his nose on the back of her hand. “It was never going to work down here. She tried to tell me that. Up there,” he looked up into the fading evening sky, “it was different. It was, easy to forgive her. We didn’t really have much to occupy our time. But once we got back to the ground..” he looked at her again, his gaze warm. “Everything changed.” 

She smiled at him, “I feel like things sort of went back to being the same.” 

He snorted, “You mean like, weird animals trying to kill us? Grounders trying to kill us? The earth trying to kill us? You and me, getting so angry that we want to kill each other?” 

“No.” She said with a laugh, and she slowly began to stroke his cheek. He leaned into the touch. “Us, working as partners. As leaders. Together.” 

He closed his eyes. “Together.” 

They stayed there for the next hour, talking like two normal people. Laughing and teasing like best friends who didn’t have the weight of the world on their shoulders. Telling each other all of the things they hadn’t been able to before then. The I love you’s were whispered and brief. It wasn’t a shocking revelation; they’d both known the truth the moment they saw each other again just days ago. 

“I knew, for sure, that I was in love with you when I found you in that cave Roan had you tied up in.” Bellamy said as they reorganized the rover so everyone could fit in the back. 

Clarke quirked an eyebrow at him, “What do you mean ‘for sure’?” 

“I mean, for sure. I was certain of it. I’d suspected it for a while and didn’t really understand what it was before that moment. I don’t know when it happened; I think it just sneaked up on me gradually since the day we met. Once I did know, I hid it. I didn’t think.. you’d actually feel the same some day. And there was so much going on I never would’ve had the chance to tell you anyway.” He finished softly. She smiled sadly, thinking of all the time they could’ve had. 

Then, a funny thought hit her. 

“So you felt something for me even back when you wanted to cut off my hand?” She chuckled. 

He laughed with her and held her hands in his own as they sat together on the floor of the rover. “Like I actually would’ve done that. Now you tell me. When did you know?” 

She rolled her eyes, “Come on, Bellamy. We aren’t eighteen here.” 

“Maybe not but I never got to have the ‘so in love it makes other people sick’ stage with you. After we leave here, we won’t get another chance to be this way.” He had a good point. Things wouldn’t suddenly be better and brighter just because they admitted their feelings. If anything, things would only get harder. 

“Fine.” She said. “I always knew I felt something special for you, but I didn’t really realize or accept what it was until about a year after Praimfaya.” 

His brows shot up. “A year?” 

She nodded. “I was drawing you in my sketchbook. Madi was still very young, and she asked all sorts of questions about you guys. One night while I was drawing you  
and she was falling asleep in my lap she asked me, ‘Did you love him? Like my momma loved my daddy?’ And, I found myself telling her that I did. Everything I told her, it was like I was saying it to myself. I was finally realizing it. When I finished I saw that Madi had fallen asleep. The next morning I asked her if she remembered what I’d said about you last night and she said she didn’t remember even asking a question. But I never forgot it.” 

Bellamy pulled her into a hug, one that was filled warmth and promise. “I swear to you,” He said into her neck, “that after all of this is settled, we’ll have time.” 

She believed him. Somehow, after all of the obstacles they’d eventually face, in the end, she knew they would have all the time in the world. 

They left the rover, hands separating. No one needed to know just yet. But as they walked back into the ruined city Bellamy whispered closely to her ear, 

“What now, Princess?”

She tried to hide her smile as others started to watch them approach the city. 

“Now, we survive. Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I TOOOOLD you it ended with vomit inducing fluff, haha. Obviously I know this will never happen in the show, even when Bellamy and Clarke actually do get together (because it’s coming, y’all, it’s coming). But with all the stress of upcoming B*cho scenes and the turbulent angst Eliza has warned us about, I just needed something sugary and sweet like this and I thought maybe some of you guys did too. It’s not my best work, but I hope it made you smile or happy cry or both! The things that I actually do think will happen that I included here are 1) Gaia going after Madi in some way, 2) Octavia giving Echo an ultimatum, 3) Clarke eventually losing it and blurting out that she radioed our beautiful Bellamy Blake every day FOR SIX FREAKING YEARS and a week (thanks for the extra week, Jason. *rolls eyes*) and finally 4) I also think that Clarke will eventually head back to Eden with Madi in lieu of Gaia’s harassment. 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> StoryTeller0505 <3


End file.
